It has previously been attempted to provide an aerogel-containing composite for use as an insulating material. For example WO 97/10187 A1 relates to a composite aerogel material and a method for manufacturing an aerogel containing composite comprising the steps of providing fibres in an amount of from 0.1 to 40%-vol, providing an aerogel particulate material having an average particle diameter smaller than 0.5 mm in an amount of from 5 to 97%-vol, providing a resin binder, mixing the ingredients, and consolidating the ingredients by subjecting the material to hot pressing. No information is provided in the specification regarding the method used to mix the various components of the composite and how this affects the properties of the finished product. In particular, the skilled man is unable to achieve a homogeneous composite based on the information disclosed.
Another example can be found in US 2003/0077438 A1, which also relates to a composite aerogel material and a method for providing a composite aerogel material comprising the steps of providing fibres in an amount of from 0.1 to 40%-vol, providing an aerogel particulate material having an average particle diameter of at least 0.5 mm in an amount of from 5 to 97%-vol, providing a resin binder, mixing the ingredients, and consolidating the ingredients by subjecting the material to hot pressing. However, this document provides no information regarding the method used to mix the components of the composite and how this affects the properties of the composite. It does not teach the skilled person how to achieve a high level of homogeneity in the composite.
One of the main problems of previous aerogel containing composites and methods for manufacturing thereof is lack of cohesion and mechanical strength of the composites.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an aerogel-containing composite having high mechanical strength and cohesion, and a method for manufacturing the composite.